


Aftermath.

by M_W101



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Concurrent, F/M, Multiple Perspectives, Will they won’t they?, immediately after, post crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_W101/pseuds/M_W101
Summary: New Amsterdam faces a catastrophe that nobody could’ve seen coming. Will everyone make it out alive?





	Aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written fanfiction in general but I’ve wanted to put something together as a kind of prediction for what happened in the seconds after the credits rolled on 1x22 ‘Luna’ but before 2x01 ‘your turn’ I guess. Maybe if this has enough interest, I could turn it into an AU fic that runs parallel to season 2. We’ll see.

* * *

It was like walking into a horror movie bought to life. A scene like this, you’re always left thinking that it couldn’t actually happen, not really. It’s the sort of thing that one simply doesn’t expect to encounter in reality...yet here it was. 

Glass, shards of metal painted like the set of a bloody horror movie but this time it was real, this time it was genuine and the blood wasn’t a prop. If there ever was a more nightmarish scene, it could only have been in a slasher picture.

“My god.....” Floyd gasped as he took in the environment around him.

EMT’s, police and paramedics littered the scene, checking those injured and helping those who were trapped within the vehicles that had been bombarded by the crashed ambulances. It was evident that this accident had been fatal for more than one person.

“Max!” He shouted, spotting the bloodied and clearly exhausted & injured senior medical director clutching something in his arms as he sat pressed against an emergency response car.

As Reynolds got closer, it became clear that Max was in fact clutching a distressed newborn baby, wrapped in a scuffed blanket.

Max looked defeatedly up at his colleague with tears in his already bloodshot red eyes “help me...please”

Floyd nodded and quickly gestured for one of the EMT’s for assistance.

“Max?” he asked calmly “I’m gonna need you to pass the baby to me so that they can take a look at you whilst I make sure baby is ok”

Max shook his head and was clearly still in something of a daze “her name’s Luna....and she stays with me until....Georgia.....” he trailed off and frantically looked around.

“Max I really need to have a look at Luna” Reynolds insisted as he pointed the EMT’s toward his colleague and the overturned ambulance “I’ll stay right here where you can see me ok, please let me do my job”

Somewhat reluctantly, Max slowly handed Luna over and slumped against the hood of the car to allow himself to be examined but kept his attention fixed firmly on his daughter & colleague.

Floyd slowly turned back towards them holding Luna tightly.

“She seems okay but I want to take a proper look at you back at the dam when we’ve got Georgia in the ED okay?”

Max winced as he took Luna back in his arms “we have to get the three of them to the hospital quickly”

Floyd stopped dead “three?”

Max nodded slowly “Sharpe and Bloom....they were in the ambulance....i didn’t see either of them after the crash....Lauren...she was at the front talking to the driver....”

Floyd looked around in terror at the realisation, feeing his stomach sink at the sight of a broken body sprawled over the pavement, knowing in that moment that it was Lauren.

“Oh god no” were the only words he could muster as he ran over to her, crouching to check her vitals. Her hair was matted with blood and she’d clearly broken just about every major bone in her body.

It was like everything went silent for a single second and there, a miracle sign. A faint heartbeat that was allowing her to cling to the edge of life.

“I need a long back board and full head immobiliser over here stat!” Reynolds shouted. 

_“Come on Lauren, stay with me”_

___________

Helen was completely trapped. Every little attempt at movement was another burst of agony. Around her...a mess of glass, medical equipment and...blood. There was so much blood. When she’d eventually regained consciousness, Helen found herself pinned between the gurney and the now crushed wall of the ambulance. There was no way of getting free. 

It could’ve only been a mere few seconds before she could make out the shapes and sounds of EMT’s trying to gain access to the wreckage.

“Dr Sharpe? Can you hear me?” called one of the voices.

Helen took a slow breath, mustering up the strength to offer a reply “yes I’m here...get me out of this please...”

The EMT nodded “we’re doing everything we can, just try not to move okay. I need you to stay as still as you can while we get this gurney out from on top of you”

The female EMT was quickly joined by two firefighters, both carrying hydraulic cutter drills and quickly began their extrication effort. Sparks flew as the metal of the door frame started to separate from the chassis of the wrecked vehicle.

“Dr Sharpe” called the same voice she’d heard before “we’re almost there. My colleagues are going to lift away the gurney but I don’t want you to move until I say, okay?”

Helen simply whispered “yes” in answer, afraid to even try and attempt a nod for the sake of inflicting any further pain.

Little by little the metal fell away and pure daylight filled the space, revealing the sheer destruction both inside and out until eventually, the entire back of the ambulance had been removed and Helen could practically taste the fresh air instead of her own blood.

“Okay Dr Sharpe, stay as still as you can for me while my colleagues get this gurney out of here” called the EMT as two of her male counterparts made their way inside and began to carefully raise the gurney off the floor, observing its proximity to Helen as it slowly pulled away from her chest.

The relief that came with being able to breathe freely was quickly shattered as the sheer magnitude of the pain began to assert itself. As soon as the gurney was completely free of the ambulance the female EMT rushed in, crouching beside her.

Observing the EMT’s badge, it became obvious that her surname was ‘Santiago’. Santiago went through the usual procedures of injury assessment.

“Dr Sharpe, I need to check whether you’ve sustained any kind of spinal cord injuries so can you turn your head or nod up and down at all?”

Trying was futile, even the tiniest movement at the neck was proving to be intolerably agonising.

“I can’t” she whispered.

Santiago acknowledged with a nod “okay, can you move your arms and legs at all?”

Though the pain persisted, Helen could move both her arms and legs to a large extent.

This time Santiago smiled and quickly turned to signal her colleagues outside.

“I need a full board, gurney and neck brace over here!” she shouted and turned back to Helen “don’t worry you’re going to be okay, Dr Sharpe”

”What about Georgia?” Helen faltered “she’d just given birth and had a placental rupture...”

Santiago held her hand up “it’s okay, we were able to get Mrs Goodwin out already. She‘ll be back at New Amsterdam by now but we have got to get you out now” 

Helen couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to Georgia. Max was already at death’s door and losing Georgia now would surely be the last push over the threshold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Helen survive? Will Bloom survive? Will Georgia survive......and will Max survive?


End file.
